Wedding
by Oreocooky
Summary: Italy jumps the gun at something Germany says, but it doesn't end all that badly for him anyway. One shot; GerIta.


Wedding

A/N: Hey there! For all you fans of mine (if there are any to begin with), I haven't posted a chapter for any of my other stories for a while. Well, there _is _a legitimate reason for that.

My computer cord is snapped and the battery is dead. Therefore, the chapters I was working on for each of my other stories are inaccessible to me until I get a replacement cord. Terribly sorry. But I'm borrowing my sisters computer currently and am able to type and work on new stories which I will –once my computer's better- e-mail myself to continue working on.

Thanks for my patience! At the moment, I'm going to be keeping track for everything I'm writing for this website on my profile page near the top. So, if there's a chapter of a story you're waiting on, you can check there to see how far along it is. ^.^

Alright. Here's the story.

* * *

><p>Feliciano snaked his arms around Germany's neck, deepening their kiss and claiming dominance with his tongue since, lets face it, Italy was better at this than Germany. Ludwig wouldn't argue, though. He picked Feli up off the ground to make him easier to kiss. Feli wrapped his legs around his waist, sliding his hands down and beginning to unbutton the front of the German man's coat.<p>

Ludwig claimed dominance in the kiss for once, Italy doing nothing against it. His perfect fantasy was Germany on top of him anyway, so it just made Italy happier. He got to the bottom button of Germany's coat and Germany walked forward, putting the Italian's back against a wall and earning a giggle from him as he moved back from the kiss to catch his breath for a moment.

Only a moment, however. He pressed their lips together again and slid his hand down to the front of the German's pants, a little awkwardly since that's where his own legs were wrapped. He shifted slightly, trusting the Aryan to hold him up as he fiddled with the button on his pants.

Said man, however, pulled away from the kiss, leaving the smaller Italian man slightly confused and catching his breath once again. Ludwig shook his head, bringing one hand up and taking hold of both Feli's smaller hands in it. "Not now, Italy."

The Italian looked up into the German's icy blue eyes, a little upset. "Why not, Doitsu?" He leaned forward, kissing the man again as if to show that he was ready and truly loved him, but that wasn't the problem. Ludwig kissed him back for a second, not releasing his hands.

"Feliciano, I just don't think now's a good time."

"So… tonight?..." Poor Feli was confused; especially when Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Not tonight." Feli pouted a little, letting his big brown eyes lock with Ludwig's blue ones. The blond man didn't change his choice, so Feli sighed, casting his eyes to the ground at his right.

"Why not?..."

"I just don't think we're ready for that."

"I'm ready, Doitsu! I-…" Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes and stopped mid sentence, his voice catching slightly. "Oh…" _you're_ not ready… Italy unwound his legs, slowly letting himself down, but remained against the wall with the larger man in front of him.

Ludwig sighed, leaning forward and gently kissing Italy's cheek, before nuzzling his face into the Italians neck. Feli lifted his head and closed his eyes as the German's breath on his neck made him shiver.

"I just don't agree with pre-marital sex…" Germany's face was still buried in Italy's neck, hiding his slight embarrassment at the topic of conversation. The Italian's eyes flew open.

"That's why?" A slight pink tone tinted the Aryan's face as he lifted his head, kissing the other's forehead.

"Ja, that's why, Liebling." Italy smiled at the German language which had started to become a little familiar to him.

"Oh! Doitsu!" Italy wrapped his arms around his love's torso, embracing him warmly and nuzzling his face into the larger man's shoulder. "Can we have snow at our wedding? I don't get a ton of snow in Italy! We could go into Northern Germany for our wedding so there can be pretty snow!"

Ludwig's eyes flew open, slightly out of shock. "Was?..."

"I could wear a white suit and you could wear a black one! It'd be really pretty!" He already figured his love would be too embarrassed to let him wear a dress to their wedding.

"Feli, I wasn't-"

"Oh, this'll be great! I-… I didn't get you a ring yet, Doitsu!" Germany sighed at the over excited Italian.

"Ja… it's fine, Liebling. I don't need one-"

"We can go get them together tomorrow!" Feli was positively beaming, holding his German love. "Oh, grazie, Germany! Grazie!"

Ludwig looked at him confused. "For what?"

The Italian looked up into the wonderful ice eyes he fell in love with. "You make me so incredibly happy, Doitsu. I want so badly to be able to say that you're mine, and no one else's." Feliciano hugged him once again, placing his head on Ludwig's shoulder, speaking quieter. "And even more than that, I want you to say that I'm yours, and you wouldn't want anyone else…"

Ludwig closed his eyes, pulling his Feli into a tight embrace and whispering into his ear. "Liebling, Ich werde immer dein sein." _I'll always be yours._ "I've been yours since the day I met you, Feli, and I wouldn't ever want anyone in the world except for you."

Feliciano closed his eyes, sighing contently. "Ti amo, Doitsu."

"Ich liebe dich und wird es immer." _I love you and always will._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you go. Please Rate and Review, it's always appreciated. I'd like to know how I can get better and if what I wrote was even liked. This is just something random that popped into my head, so I typed it. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
